The Cabin in the Mountains
by Heeygurlitsme
Summary: "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a week." His face went from confused, to shocked, to extremely smug. This, by the way, pissed me off to the maximum. "That's all? Sweetheart, I can do that with my eyes shut." AU SOKAI!
1. Chapter 1

**~Cabin in the Mountains~**

It all started with an idea. An idea that every five years, the members of the Lockhart family would reunite to a rich, fancy, mansion of a cabin. It was a way so that the *ahem* more _prosperous_ members of the family, could scout out which of their spouses were worthy of their towering fortune.

This year, _unfortunately _was the year when this happy occasion was scheduled. This could not come at a worse time for me, honestly. Everything around me was crumbling into a thousand itty-bitty pieces, and all of the little white lies I've told have turned their backs on me cruelly, leaving me alone to _die._

You could tell that the circumstances must've been dire, because only the worst of situations could draw me here, to his doorstep. That's right, him. The king of all assholes. Yet here I was, my arm poised to knock on his fine mahogany door.

How had it come to this? All I remember was briefly mentioning that I had a boyfriend currently (which may or may not be true) and now my entire family seemed to be eagerly waiting to meet him. Stupid arrogant assholes. Just because they were all freakishly loaded didn't mean they could mold everyone in their family to be just like them.

"Pshhh." I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face and back behind my ear. I curled my lip in disgust.

Sora was my absolute last resort. I used him because I was positive he would do anything for a favor from me. Sora and I had dated a while back, but I broke up with him for various reasons. One, He never showed up for dates. Like, _never. _ I believe he showed up for a grand total of two dates. Two, he was an _asshole._ I don't know why I even went out with him in the first place. He was mean to me, my friends, _his_ friends, everyone. Lastly, he was a womanizer. I should've known he didn't care about me, he never did. I was just another toy, until he found a newer, shinier one to play with.

After I had broken up with him, he had retaliated with maximum damage. I guess he wasn't used to being the one who got dumped. He dated some of my friends and tried to make me jealous, but I was a brick wall. I still am, but I guess today was the day he finally broke down my walls.

I finally drew up the courage and rapped on his door. The dread dropped down on me like a thousand ton weight. I suddenly grew the urge to turn around and run as fast as I could into the street and beg the nearest car to smash into me and end my suffering. Before I could fulfill my fantasy the door swung open to reveal Sora in all his mysterious sexiness. His expression was bored until his dark blue eyes met my small figure. His eyes shone with mirth and he smirked.

"Finally back at my door Kairi? I knew you'd come around." God his _voice_. It was so sexy. I'd seen panties drop on its account.

"No Sora, I need to ask you a favor." I said pleadingly. He smiled and rolled his head against the door frame, so his chocolate brown spikes flattened.

"Anything for you baby," He said casually.

"But…" He added with a sly look. But, of _course_ there's a but.

"I'd need a favor in return." He said. I sighed.

"Yes Sora, you can have a favor in return." I said, deflated.

"_Any_ favor?"

God, I could just rip that handsome grin off of his handsome face.

"Well, I mean there _are _boundaries-"

"Go out with me." He said, his face dead serious.

Whoop, there it is.

"Well, um.." I thought for a minute. Go out with Sora…Again? Was it really worth it?

"Well, I guess you don't _really _want my help…" He said condescendingly. I weighed my choices. Dating a hot, sexy jerk, or facing pissed off rich old people.

"Fine." I said, defeated. His grin grew wider and I'm pretty sure I looked exactly like the grinch.

"So, whaddya need?" He asked, regaining composure so he stretched to his full height, which, as much as I hate to admit it, was a lot taller than me. Deep breaths, deep breaths Kairi.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a week." His face went fro confused, to shocked, to extremely smug. This, by the way, pissed me off to the maximum.

"That's all? Sweetheart, I can do that with my eyes shut." He laughed and tilted his head to the side, examining my each and every feature.

I found this extremely uncomfortable. My red hair was ugly, I was freakishly short for a twenty-one year old, and I hated my eyes. They were HUGE. Well, not huge, but just…bigger than the average pair.

"Name the time and place and I'll be there." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"That's the thing…" I said nervously. He froze, his hand still weaving through his soft spikes.

"What thing?" He asked, intrigued.

"Uh, it's in the Rockies for a week and my family will be there so just don't freak out okay?" I said quickly, barely spacing my words. He smiled.

"Pfft. That's nothing. A week with you and your family will be just as pleasant as being in a room full of butterflies." He said happily.

_That-That's a weird simile._

"Uh, sure…yeah. It's in two days and I'll pick you up and get you there and stuff, you just have to…act." _God you are so awkward, just…just die._

"Sounds good Kai, I can't wait." He winked and began to shut his door slowly.

"Remember our deal Kairi, you still have to date me." He reminded me slyly before the door clicked softly a few inches from my face.

I stood there, in front of his door for a few seconds, wondering how on earth I was going to deal with him for a whole week, and then, not only that, but I have to actually _date_ him after! I have no idea how I will survive that cabin in the mountains.

**A/N** I got bored. R/R let me know if I should continue. Overused plot, I know, but sue me.

**XOXOKAREN**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N WOAW 5 REVIEWS COOLISM. This story I for sure really thought was terrible and I was going 2 get flames. NONE FLAMES?**

** I really need to shut up. Anyways THANKS to my reviewers I LOVELOVELOVE you guys so much.**

** ALSO SPESHAL THANKS TO KITTYKAT1217 FOR BEING SUPER AWESOME AND GIVING ME STORY IDEAS! GUYS CHECK HER OUT SHES AMAZBALLS**

** ON W/MY SHITTY STORY**

Packing sucks. I had been packing for nearly 2 hours and my hatred just kept growing.

No matter what useless items I tossed into my suitcase, the dread of going to the mountains tomorrow settled in my stomach like bad potato chips.

Yes, bad potato chips are possible. The vegetable oil can go rancid, and I'm not going to go into the yucky details.

Every single article of clothing I neatly folded in my bag made me think of Sora, which made me want to drink.

I had resisted the urge to start chugging my wine cooler for about an hour, until finally my walls had crashed down and I had given up on trying to be proper and before I knew it I had downed two glasses.

Stupid spiky haired Satan.

My wine swirled in the glass as I contemplated between two fluffy jackets.

_Blue, or pink?_

Ah, who gives a shit.

I put the blue jacket into my suitcase. I frowned when the jacket clearly was not going to fit, so I lightly set down my glass. I sat on my suitcase and began jumping up and down in an attempt to shrink the contents of my bag down.

I successfully managed and I zipped my bag shut. My wine glass begged me to pick it up again and take a sip, just one sip.

_Yeah, fuck that._

I tossed the juice down my throat and scrunched my face up from the bitter aftertaste.

**The mountains await.**

The next morning I woke up completely smashed.

_Wine…why do you hate me?_

I steadied myself against the bed frame and I teetered groggily. Slow as syrup, I looked in the direction of my digital clock.

Eleven thirty.

A jolt went through my system like someone hooked me up to a toaster.

_I was supposed to pick up Sora at 11! Shit!_

I tore through my house like a raving lunatic, brushing my hair and teeth at a speed that was highly unnatural. I tossed on clothes and raced downstairs and shoved an uncooked cookie dough poptart in my mouth.

My car already had my bags inside of it, so I was pretty much ready to go, with my car keys in hand and a poptart in mouth, I revved the ignition and sped towards Sora's house.

I looked at myself in the mirror and inwardly cringed. I looked like I had gotten into a fight with Chuck Norris.

My car suddenly swerved violently and I struggled to regain my balance.

I was almost to his house when my mind blanked.

Can't I just…fake sick? Screw the whole thing over?

No.

My family doesn't work like that. It's 'show up or dishonor will be brought upon your name'.

Seriously, my family was so gossipy, it was like every reality TV show ever mashed into one snotty family packed into one giant cabin for a week.

Just…just fuck my life.

I pulled up to Sora's house and hit my head against the steering wheel. I unintentionally made the horn blare and to my surprise, Sora calmly strolled out of his house with a suitcase in tow.

"You're late." He said condescendingly, lightly tossing his bag in the backseat.

"Fuck off." I growled.

"Yowch, _somebody _took some bitchy pills this morning." He said, flopping down into the seat next to mine.

"Fuck me," I mumbled.

He leaned in quite close to my face, causing me immediate discomfort.

"I'd _love_ to," he purred, tilting his face so his lips were in proximity of mine.

"Oookaaayyy." I pulled away from him quickly and gave the road my undivided attention.

"Something tells me you aren't too excited about this trip." He said casually, leaning back in the seat, causing his biceps to flex.

Yummy.

"Oh really, what gives you that idea?" I asked sarcastically, but keeping my eyes on the road ahead of me.

"Well, for one thing, you're acting like a bitch."

He's so charming.

"Thanks, captain obvious." I said tiredly.

"Look Kairi, if you're gonna be a bitch, why'd you ask me to come?" He asked me, staring me down with those adorable baby blues of his.

God.

"I had no other choice! Riku's acting is rubbish, and everyone else has a girlfriend and I knew that you would do it!" I shouted, my priorities becoming hazy.

"How'd you know I'd do it?" He asked quizzically.

"I…I don't know…I just did." I said lamely.

By now we had reached the airport. In order to get to the mainland from Destiny Islands, we had to take a three hour plane ride to Adipiscing, or the mainland. From there we would take a taxi to the Rocky Mountains.

"We've arrived, your grace." Sora said. I hadn't even noticed that he had gotten out of the car. I did notice, however, that he already grabbed both of our bags.

I tentatively stepped out of the car and dusted the poptart crumbs off of my shorts.

"You look positively radiant, miss Kairi." Sora remarked.

At first I thought that he was being sarcastic, but when I looked at his face, his expression was kind and genuine.

That's new.

"Hm, thanks." I answered softly, leading him into the airport.

We already had our tickets, so I handed him his and we checked in.

"Hi how can I help you two today?" The check in lady said.

I handed her my ticket and Sora did the same, flashing her a blinding smile.

Typical Sora.

"Where are you two off to?" She asked, biting her lip and flirting heavily with Sora.

Ew.

"The Rockies. A romantic getaway." He said, putting an arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek.

_God I want to fucking murder him._

"You bet." I added through gritted teeth.

"Aww. I wish you two the best of luck." She smiled, but she was bitch staring me down.

_Whatever, whore._

Sora and I walked to security. I put my shoes in a bin and slid it through the metal detector thingy.

The security guard waved me through. He than put one of his hands on my shoulders.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing," He said smarmily, giving me a sick grin.

Ugh.

I was about to tell him off, but Sora beat me to it.

"Hey, hands off my girlfriend, tool." He said threateningly.

Frankly, if I were that security guard, I would've pissed my pants, because the look Sora gave him was hella scary.

For once, I was glad to be on his side of the argument.

The guard backed off and let us pass.

We weaved through crowds of people and Sora's hand lingered on my shoulder the entire way.

When we reached the runway, lots of guards escorted us so we weren't…run over.

Our private jet was waiting, and the name Lockhart plastered across the side if the jet.

We climbed the stairs up to the door and it was opened by the pilot.

"Thank you," I said politely.

Sora said nothing as we headed to our seats.

The jet looked as if it had been peeled out of a fashion magazine, with a mini bar (thank god) comfy chairs, a fridge, _everything._

"Jesus, your family is loaded." Sora said under his breath, taking in the sights much like myself.

"Tell me about it." I grumbled.

Our bags had been stored in the back, so we didn't have to worry about our luggage until the end of the flight.

Great. Three hours, stuck on a plane with Sora.

This is going to be fun.

**A/N AAAAND done. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed. Also, I'm currently working on _Into the City,_ so if you want, you can check that out. REMEMBER! CHECK OUT KittyKat1217! She is so supportive and awesome! She's in my favorite author list!**


	3. Chapter 3

**QUICK UPDATE BECAUSE OF ALL THE _LOVELY reviews I received. _HINT: The more reviews, the faster I update ;) **

"Please fasten your seat belts, and have a fantabulous time!"

God damn, our pilot was just too damn perky.

We aren't going to Disney world, dipshit.

I sighed and lolled my head back, staring at the vacant ceiling of the plane.

"Hey, dumbass? Wanna play a game?" I asked boredly.

Sora turned his head slowly with his eyes narrowed.

"Only if it's," he paused for effect.

"_Truth or dare,"_ He whispered in my ear.

"Fuck off." I said sharply and I returned to my dismal staring at the blank ceiling. Seconds passed with no activity and I began to fidget, squirming in the chair and flopping my arms into different positions.

"Ya havin fun there?" Sora asked, clearly amused by the struggle I was currently in. I wiggled one last time, until finally, I was comfortable.

"The time of my fucking life." I grumbled, staring in the direction of the mini bar.

"God, why are you so fucking bitchy? Is it…your _lady days?_" He asked. I knew he was just trying to be annoying, but it still pissed me off.

"No! Of course not! It's just you!" I yelled, whapping him with my travel pillow.

"Me?! How is this my fault?" He asked.

"You drive me nuts!" I said, turning away childishly. He smirked and leaned close to me ear.

"_You drive me nuts,_" He whispered sexily. Don't shiver, _don't fucking shiver._

"Shut up!" I yelled, smacking him violently with my hand. I continued smacking him until the plane sharply lurched and I jumped.

"SWEET MOTHER OF SHAWSHANK REDEMPTION!" I screamed. The plane started moving fast down the runway and I did not realize that I was clutching Sora's arm.

"OWCH Jesus woman! That's one tight grip," he sharply pried my arm off of him and rubbed his most likely sore arm.

"S-sorry." I mumbled, still frozen from the shock of take off.

It had been five years since I had last been on a plane. I disliked heights strongly, but I wasn't too afraid of planes. I knew the chances of a plane crash were slim to nothing, but that didn't mean that the fear didn't linger in the back of my mind, like an inferno that couldn't be extinguished.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked. Although he refused to meet my eyes, he still had a worried tint in his voice. He pretends to be Mr. too-cool-to-care all the time; I know that even he has a soft side. I used to see it a lot when we dated.

"Mmfine." I said.

Boredom overtook me only minutes after. I tapped my fingers on the side of my seat and glanced out the window.

I gulped. _Bad idea_.

The plane had now ascended a few thousand feet up, and I could see the glimmering ocean down below and the clouds walked beside the plane.

I sighed loudly and snuck a peek at Sora.

His head was leaned back and his eyes were shut lightly. His jaw line was clenched tightly, so you could see how chiseled it truly was.

He was wearing a black jacket tat was zipped up so that the zipper lightly touched the faint stubble on his chin. He shifted in his position and I held my breath so that he wouldn't notice my keen observations. He shifted his head to the other side of his seat and I let out my breath.

A thought briefly crossed my mind.

_No._ I thought quickly. _I am NOT going to go that low for entertainment._

Oh, but I'm so BORED.

…fine.

"Hey Sora?" I asked lightly, touching his shoulder. One blue eye cracked open and focused on my face.

"What is it darling?" He asked sarcastically, stretching his arms up into the air, almost grazing the ceiling.

Goddamn tall people.

"Do you…still want to play truth or dare?"

Pause.

Stupid, goddamn _grin._

"Yees." He said. He ran a tan hand through his unruly hair, shaking his head.

"Never thought _you'd _break, ice queen."

"Yeah, well I never thought you could be so annoying." _Wow, nice comeback genius._

"Alright, you go first." He said, sitting more comfortably in his chair. He turned so he was facing me and gave me an expectant look.

"Ok, uh, truth or dare?" I said, mirroring his actions and turning to face him.

"Hmm, _dare._" He said slyly, leaning his head into his hand.

"Ok, I…ummm…dare you to, go ask the captain if you are allowed to go pee!" I said, unbuckling my seat belt. The fasten seat belt sign blinked off and I immediately answered the call. That belt was like a rope of death, strapped across my stomach in a painful manner.

"Pshh. Juvenile." He said, unbuckling and strolling casually up to the cockpit.

Meanwhile, I shifted in my seat so that My back was laying on the bottom of my seat and my feet were up like a dead cat. I wiggled my toes through my neon pink socks and I smiled as I heard Sora doing his dare in a high pitched child-like voice.

"Mister captain sir, can I go peepee?" He asked. I burst out laughing when I heard the captain make strangled noises.

I knew that he was a newbie. _Poor guy,_ I thought. Having Sora as your first passenger would be a hellish experience.

"I, uh…yes?" The captain coughed out.

I heard Sora return and I was still laughing. He was smiling brightly. It was an attractive smile, because it wasn't meant to be sexy, or cocky. It was just happiness, plain and clear.

"Myyy turn," he sang, taking his spot next to me. I looked at him and his smile was still plastered across his face. I couldn't help it, it was too contaigous. I smiled back.

"Truth, or DARE Kairi," he asked.

'Truth." I said, without missing a beat. There was no way in _hell_ that I was going to let Sora dare me while I was trapped in a flying capsule of doom.

"Aw, you're no fun Kai." He said. He thought for a few seconds.

"What is your favorite thing about me?" He asked. His eyes were curious, and I was too.

What was my favorite thing about Sora?

He was funny, he was smart, he was _sexy,_ he was…bingo.

"You are willing to do anything for me." I said simply. He looked puzzled.

"I never said that I would do anything for you?" He said.

"You're not denying it." I said. I gently pinched his cheek.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled. He's so cute.

No he's not.

He's mean.

And ugly.

"Truth or dare?" I asked stoically, shaking the thoughts out of my head.

"Truuth." He said, a little bit unsure.

I knew exactly what I wanted to ask him.

"Why do you want to date me?"

Pause.

"That's a good question." He said.

What?

That's all that I get?

"I don't get you Kairi."

Well gee, thanks.

"Ever since you broke up with me, I can't seem to find another girl that…interests me." He continued.

Is that so.

"I don't know what you did to me, but I want to find out." He concluded.

"I didn't ask for your life story." I sneered. The truth was, what he said confused me.

What _did_ I do to him?

I wasn't anything special. Red hair, normal body, normal boobs, normal ass. I was normal. Apparently not to Sora. I guess he somehow found my short n' sassy attitude a helluva lot more than I do.

"Is that what you were looking for?" He asked.

"Hmm, no, not really." I answered.

By now, all the blood that had been rushing to my head was giving me a migraine, so I made the grueling descision to sit up. Instantly, I was hit with vertigo, my mind swirling in my head like a brain toilet flushing.

"Truth or dare."

I barely even registered Sora's question. I was in a complete tizzy, my body rocking forward and I scrunched my eyes tightly shut.

"Truth or dare?" I asked numbly, not really paying any attention whatsoever to the words coming out of my mouth.

"Uh, yeah…you ok Kai?" Sora asked, concern etched across his face.

"Yeah, yeah, um…dare?"

Wait, what?

He grinned deviously.

WAIT NO I DIDN'T MEAN THAT OH SHI-

"Kiss me baby."

Oh fuck.

**Aheheheheheh. Sucks to be a reader right now, doesn't it? I meant to make this chapter longer, but I felt like torture today. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE PISSED AT ME : ) I ENJOY FLAMES!**

**ONE more thingy. Do you think that I should leave, like, little previews at the end of each chapter? Like, on the next chapter of-THE CABIN IN THE MOUNTAINS~**


	4. Chapter 4

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

The screaming match between me and Sora had sparked the second he made that godforsaken dare.

"You HAVE to Kairi, that's why they call it a _dare_ smart one." He said as a matter of factly.

"No I don't! It's just a game!" I retorted, backing myself away from Sora's face, which I had now nicknamed _The Danger Zone. _

Sora sighed and scrunched his face up.

"Listen Kairi, if your family is anything like you, they aren't going to be fooled by a couple who can barely stand each other. You had better get used to kissing me at some point."

Oh.

Wow.

That…that's a good point.

"I…uh…" I struggled to turn the argument around, with no avail. I had been beat. Sora grinned triumphantly and I grimaced.

"Come on honey. Use your brain, that's what it's there for." He said meanly.

God, he just has to ruin everything, doesn't he?

"Oh, shut up." I said, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Look at me baby girl," he said softly.

_Oh no._

That's CHEATING. You can't call me baby girl! ANY girl who gets called baby girl instantly melts. Like Laffy Taffy on hot pavement. He used the cheat! That's not allowed!

He took hold of my cheek and moved my face so it was facing him.

NO! No! This is like being tortured, but being forced to love it!

"Kairi," he mumbled. His eyes fluttered shut and my eyes begged to do the same.

He pulled me closer and I started to hyperventilate. _Nonononono, this is NOT what I wanted at all!_

I was frantic for some sort of escape. My eyes flicked all around the plane. My eyes focused on the plane window.

_Woah, what is tha-_

I was cut off mid thought as the entire plane shook with a sudden _Boom!_

Sora released my face quickly and looked around like a prairie dog. Though I'm sure I looked much worse.

" 'regonnadieohmygoshIcan'tbelieveitsallgonnaendlikethisIhaven'tlivedmylife I'MTOOYOUNG!" I was hyperventilating and I spit that entire sentence out in one breath.

"_E-excuse me passengers, we are experiencing some turbulence, please fasten your,"_

I didn't bother to listen to the rest of the captain's sentence. I buckled my seat belt so fast you would've never even known it was off.

Sora looked extremely concerned for my mental stability.

"Kairi, _relax_, we're not going to die." He said angrily.

He's just pissed because I didn't kiss him.

"How do YOU know?!" I asked. The storm clouds brewed outside the window and they were as black as night and I could almost feel an evil presence.

_Stop overreacting._

"Shut up," I muttered.

"I didn't say anything." Sora said flatly. _Well alright Mr. grumpy boots._

"Not you." I said sharply.

"Well excuuuse me princess." He said angrily. His glare burnt a hole through my forehead. I glared right back.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked, my words laced with knives'n poison.

"Yeah, you can _never_ be wrong can you?" He said.

"What? That doesn't make ANY sense!" I yelled.

"You are always right! And god forbid if you're ever wrong, because according to you, you never are!" He yelled back.

"What was I wrong about?" I demanded. I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about.

"Look, I'm TRYING to make an effort to be nice to you, but you can't have that can you! Can't you just give me a chance?!" He yelled.

"This is you effort? You've been nothing but an _asshat_ to me the ENTIRE trip and you have the nerve to say that I'm not giving you a chance?!" I was absolutely furious. The plane shook but I ignored it, despite my raging fear.

"Are you KIDDING ME? YOU have been a total bitch this entire trip for no reason at all!" He said angrily. My face burned like fire.

"I have a GREAT reason to be a bitch to you! You made me MISERABLE when we dated and I have no idea why!"

By now, tears were streaming down my face. But after I said that sentence, it was like I hit an off switch in the argument. Sora backed away from me ever so slightly.

"Kairi…please don't cry."

I sniffed.

"Why Sora? Why did you do that to me?" I asked in between pathetic sniffles.

Silence.

"I…I don't know." He said.

He was lying, I could tell, but I made the decision to let it go. He slowly reached over and wiped away my tears.

We sat in silence for a while. I watched the window as the fierce storm slowly passed, and I could see miniature dots which must have been cities.

There was only about an hour and a half of the plane ride left, so I continued to ignore Sora for the next ten minutes.

I listened to Sora move around restlessly. He shifted so many times in his seat that I was tempted to turn around and tell him to knock it off.

"Kairi?" He asked slowly, as if he were afraid I'd castrate him if he spoke.

Which I was actually considering.

"What." I said monotonously

"…I'm sorry."

I blinked a few times. Had I just heard right? Was the great Sora Hikari _actually _apologizing to me genuinely?

I swallowed before I answered.

"I'm sorry too."

**A/N Yay! Latest chapter intact. And trouble in paradise, wouldn't ya say? **

**It really seems cruel to end the chapter at this point…**

**And often I won't write more than this, but…**

**Spring break started today!**

**Well, more like winter break part 2**

**So this is an April (March) fools joke!**

**On with the chapter!**

I slowly turned to face him. Our eyes met, and at that very moment, I _really_ wanted to kiss him. Like, _bad_. I studied his face and he did the same. I could tell that his thoughts were identical to mine, because ever so slowly he bit his lip.

He always did that when he wanted to kiss a girl. It was pretty cute, actually.

Too cute…

"Kairi?" He asked.

"Hm?" I answered, still distracted by his handsome features.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" He asked anxiously.

Really?

Are you _kidding _me?

I was about to answer really sassily, but he quickly added:

"Don't worry, we could just play truth."

Um…

My face scrunched up in distaste.

"20 questions?" He asked desperately.

"Fine." I said.

"I'll go first." He said.

"Favorite color?" Aah, the most basic question on this good earth.

"Uh, blue! Ooh, and pink." I answered eagerly. 20 questions was my kind of game.

"You can't pick 2 colors! It's against the rules!" He said playfully.

"Yes I can! Now…um…what's your favorite…fruit?" I asked.

"Strawberries." He said, a bit _too_ quickly. I blushed, because basically every smelly, fruity, girly, spritzy stuff I owned was strawberry smelling.

He grinned when he saw that I had connected the dots.

"What's your favorite candy?" He asked.

"Starbursts." I answered. Those damn things would be the end of my skinniness. (If you even consider it skinny!)

"What is your favorite…planet?" I asked stupidly.

"Uranus." He pronounced it 'ur anus' like the punk that he was and grinned seductively.

I blushed wildly and averted my eyes to the ground.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"The Two Towers."

He laughed.

"You nerd." He teased, poking my nose.

"You're just jealous because it won more academy awards then dumbass Iron Man!" I argued lightly.

"Hey, Iron Man is not dumbass, Robert Downey is spectacular!" He said.

"Sure, whatever you say," I brushed it off lightly to annoy him and he crossed his arms childishly.

"What is your favorite food?" I asked.

"Pizza." He answered.

"That makes two of us," I laughed and he smiled like I had just said the greatest thing in the world.

Cute.

"Heh, what's your favorite…Relative?"

Yowch.

That was a tough one. I liked very few of my relatives. The second I turned eighteen, I was _out_ of there. I moved to a distant island and hasta la vista loco familia.

"My cousin, Shiki."

Shiki and I had grown closer during our teenage years over our mutual hatred for our family. Unfortunately, Shiki was not as lucky as I was to have escaped from our family in time. She was forced to go to college on Adipiscing. Her family kept her close, and I hadn't spoken to her since I was sixteen.

I hope that she doesn't hate me…

"Who's that?" He asked. I am going to spare you the retelling of that story.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." He said.

_Attention passengers. We have begun descension. Our flight will end in approximately 15 minutes. Thank you for choosing-_

Wow. That went by _fast._ I guess when Sora and I aren't at each other's throats, we can actually enjoy each others company.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked.

"#SELFIE!" He said in a girly voice. I laughed, because imagining Sora jamming to the obnoxious song would certainly be a sight I'd pay to see.

"What's your favorite song?" He asked back.

"Err, underneath the tree." I answered.

"What? That's a Christmas song! You can't like that song now!" He teased.

"Yes I can! You can't tell me what to do!" I teased back.

We continued this pointless banter until the plane kissed the ground and the rumbling of landing silenced our argument momentarily.

We were escorted off the plane by a bunch of professional looking men in uniforms.

"I told you, you can't like a Christmas song in June! It's against the law!" He said.

"It's a free country!" I argued back.

One of the bored guards muttered under his breath.

"Couples." He said.

Both Sora and I froze and burst out laughing, for some unbeknownst reason. Maybe it was the fact that our lousy acting had managed to fool a man in uniform, and we weren't even really trying.

The guard looked at us like we had just stripped naked, and shook his head muttering profanities.

We walked up to the baggage claim, where, obviously, we had to claim our bags. While waiting, Sora made an interesting remark.

"Why exactly do I have to pretend to be your boyfriend anyways?"

"Oh, uh _well,_ I kinda…told my family that I had a boyfriend just to shut them up, _but,_ of COURSE they wanted to meet him, so, I kind of dug myself a hole I couldn't get out of." Wow, I summed that up well.

"Oh, so they're pretty tightly wound."

"Yeah." I answered. By now I had spotted our bags and pointed them out to Sora.

"Kind of like you." He said while moving towards our bags.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I asked defensively. He laughed.

"Whatever you want it to be, sweetheart." He hauled both of our bags out of the carousel. I followed him out in to the pick up lane, where our taxi was scheduled to pick us up.

I huffed and I could tell that he was smiling, even when he was ahead of me.

"Hey, slow down, will you?"

For a man with two oversized suitcases in tow, he sure moved fast.

"Hurry up slow poke!" He said, picking up his pace on purpose.

I grumbled under my breath and ran to catch up with him.

"There's our taxi," he said, pointing to a yellow cab with smoke coming out of the driver's seat.

"Yuck." I said.

"Oh, don't be so picky." He said. We rolled up to the taxi and Sora secured our bags in the back. I offered to help, but him being the stubborn man that he was, said that he had it as he slammed the back end shut.

Walking up to me, he said:

"Oh, and one more thing before we go,"

He took my face in his hands, leaned down and kissed me, right on the lips.

**A/N I bet that you thought that I was going to leave you kissless. Well, you got surprised muthafucka! Haha. Ohwell, long chapter, I guess. Don't worry, I'm almost positive I will have a new chapter by next week, sooo hang in there.**

**OH AND PS SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING: _Allow, arxas, thelonesomeartist, aleisa0209, Crush-Chan17, grandpaghan1, SoraxKairi7, and my BAE KittyKat1217! I LoVE ALL OF YOU SOO MUCH!_**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS,THE MORE FLUFFY SCENES BETWEEN PAIRINGS OF YOUR CHOICE!**

**XOXOKAREN**


	5. Chapter 5

**~The Cabin in the Mountains~**

Shock.

That is what it feels like to be kissed by Sora.

Shocks like tiny lightning running down your spine.

And also the kind of shock like _what the hell does he think he's doing?_

My first instinct was to get away, so I moved my hands to his chest, and gave an almighty shove.

He didn't even falter, he just deepened the kiss.

And damn, did it feel _good._

It was like tickling. You hate it, but you are forced to smile.

It was also kind of like rape.

I squirmed in his arms, attempting to escape, but I was trapped in his strong arms.

_Alright Sora, you've forced my hand here._

I stopped struggling for a quick second, then swiftly I brought my knee up to meet his…

Babymakers.

Sora pulled away from me like my kiss had set him on fire.

"SON OF A-"

I opened the cab door and slipped in, rather proud of myself.

Outside, I watched Sora jump around yelling profanities and beating up the cab.

"Hey, hey buddy! N-not the car man!" The taxi driver said.

"FUCK!" Sora answered him rather rudely.

"Ok, ok. Crazy Americans." He muttered. I giggled softly and continued watching Sora flip the fuck out.

When he had finally calmed himself, he shot me a glare through the window and I waved at him. He shook his head and his lips formed a tight line. I laughed quietly.

"Come on people, I don't have all day." The cab driver said, taking a puff of his cigarette. I hadn't even noticed that he was smoking, but I coughed loudly when a bit of the smoke passed down my esophagus.

Sora opened the door on the other side of the car and got in. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and I could tell that he was pretty steamed.

The cab driver let out another long puff of smoke and it trailed past Sora and I and I saw something dangerous pass in Sora's eyes.

In a flash, Sora leaned forward and yanked the cigarette out of his mouth. My own mouth made an o shape and Sora opened the car door and threw the cigarette outside.

'Ey, what the fuck man!?" He said. Sora leaned forward with a dangerously calm expression.

"Drive." He said darkly.

The cab driver turned around, probably to bitch him out, but when he saw Sora's face, he turned back around and started the taxi.

I let out a breath and turned my head to look out the window. I watched the cars past idly until I saw the reflection of Sora's dark blue eyes in the window.

I made the decision to turn around and meet his eyes. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I can't believe you kneed me in the balls." He growled.

"I can't believe you tried to make out with me." I said sassily.

"Kairi, you owed me a kiss anyways!" He argued.

"What? No I didn't! That was just a stupid game!" I said.

"Just consider it…practice." He said, leaning back in his seat.

"Practice…?" I echoed. His former point came to mind.

_Listen Kairi; if your family is anything like you, they aren't going to be fooled by a couple who can barely stand each other. You had better get used to kissing me at some point._

I groaned and buried my head in my knees. I could already sense Sora smirking and I heard him shift. Suddenly, I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. I shivered.

"You up for some more _practice?_" He whispered huskily.

It took all of my willpower to withhold myself from strangling him right then and there.

"No. No I'm _not_ up for fucking practice!" I said, whacking him in the side of the head.

He laughed heartily and took my face in his strong hands and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

_What the fuck is he doing?_

"You sure?" He said softly, staring at my lips. I wiggled uncomfortably and he smiled.

"You are so beautiful." He said softly, pulling my face closer to his. I grabbed his hands and peeled them off of my cheeks.

To tease him, I leaned in closer to his face so our lips were nearly touching. I took his cheek into my cupped hand.

"Eat a dick." I whispered. Then I flopped back into my seat and smirked.

"You are such a bitch." He said angrily.

"Aw, but you love me." I said, leaning on his shoulder.

_Oh, fuck! Stop fucking flirting with him, you slut!_

"You know, I'm the one who holds all the cards here." He said smugly. I lifted my head off of his shoulder.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in suspicion.

"Well, I'm the one who you came begging for help to, and I'm the one who could potentially tell your family that you don't really have a boyfriend." He said condescendingly.

That.

Little

Asshole!

"What." I said in a dark voice.

"I'm just pointing out something that is true, so you better not piss me off, princess." He said with a cocky grin.

"…Are you _blackmailing _me?!" I asked.

"Am I?" He asked.

Fucking bastard.

"Well, if you blackmail me, then…I won't date you after the trip is over!" I said confidently. I had nearly forgotten about my favor to Sora over the course of the plane ride.

Sora looked mildly surprised by my comeback, but he thought of something as quick as a wink.

"Too late. I already came here, so by default, you have to go out with me no matter what." He said as a matter-o-factly.

"I…"

Fuck.

"That's what I thought." He said sexily, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Ey, ey you two, uh, no sex in the back, alright?" The cab driver said.

"No guarantees." Sora said, giving me a wink. I clenched my jaw in anger.

"You're a fucking douche." I said through gritted teeth.

"Tu es un bitcho." He said with a smile.

_SCREEEEEECH!_

"Aaaah!" I screamed as the car came to a sharp stop.

"What the fuck?" Sora asked angrily.

I clutched my forehead where it had slammed into the seat in front of me.

"Ow…" I moaned.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked, pulling me close to him.

_Mmm, he's so warm._

I unintentionally moved closer to him, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"What the fuck was that, Pablo!?" Sora yelled.

"Ey, my name ain't Pablo boy!" The cab driver yelled.

"Doesn't fucking matter! What the hell was that?!" Sora put his arm around me protectively.

Cute.

…I never thought that.

"Ey, I'm just letting the bears pass!" He said.

What?

I scrambled away from Sora and pressed my face against the window.

Sure enough, three huge-ass brown bears were crossing the goddamn road.

I could tell that Sora had an identical reaction, because we both turned away from our separate windows and gave each other a shocked look.

"Fucking mountains…" I whispered as I stared up the giant mountain that the locals called, Mount Oriente Sol. Some weird language shit. I think it translated into 'sunset' or something.

If anything, the towering mountain was fucking huge. I could see the shimmering snowcaps and trickling waterfalls.

If I were anyone else, I would utilize this time to admire the beauty of the mountain, but instead, I spent this time dreading the arrival to the cabin.

"Oh goddammit." I groaned.

"Aw, Kairi aren't you excited?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Do I really need to explain to you why I hate my family, again?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes, for the sake of the readers." He answered.

"What readers?" I asked quizzically.

"Nothing." Sora answered a bit too quickly.

"Okay, fine. I hate my family because almost all of them greedy money hounds who will do anything to climb up the social pyramid that is my motherfucking family tree." I explained briefly.

"Never gets old, does it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh trust me, it does." I said.

Both of us were quiet for a few minutes, just staring. I was lamenting seeing my parents, and I could tell that Sora was staring at me, because I could see the reflection of his eyes from my window, and he was thinking about god knows what.

"So what's our back story?" Sora asked.

"What?" I asked. Back story?

Oh shit.

"Yeah, I mean, how did you win me over? Did you sweep me off my feet? Did you ask me to prom? Did you play my favorite song on a radio while holding it over your head outside my window?" He asked. I sighed heavily.

"I whistled and you came running." I answered. **(BIG BANG THEORY!)**

"No, but seriously, what do I say if your family asks me how we met?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Uhm…just…tell them the story of how we really met." I said simply.

* * *

_ "Selphie, I reeeaally don't want to go to the mall!" Kairi whined._

_ "Oh, suck it up. We have to meet Tidus there!" Selphie sang, dabbing mascara onto her eyelashes._

_ "Just because you have a big-ass crush on him doesn't mean you have to drag me along with you!" Kairi said stubbornly._

_ "Oh, come on!" Selphie dragged Kairi into the mall, with Kairi pouting the whole way._

_ "Where are we meeting him anyways?" Kairi asked, rubbing her now sore wrist from Selphie's tight grip._

_ "The food court…I think." Selphie answered cluelessly._

_ "Selphie! You don't even know where we're meeting him?" Kairi groaned._

_ "Well, I'm 78% sure that it's the food court." Selphie said with a shrug._

_ "Alright, fine…let's just go." Kairi grumbled._

* * *

_ "Selphie, we've been wandering around the mall for an hour and we haven't found Tidus yet!" Kairi yelled._

_ "I'm sorry! I really thought it was the food court!" Selphie said._

_ "Selphie we've been to sixteen stores, and we still haven't found FUCKING TID-"_

_ "Hey Selphie! Hey Kairi, where've you guys been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Tidus said._

_ He and another good looking guy walked up to the duo of girls._

_ "Oh, uh, guys, this is my friend Sora. He just moved here from __Radiant__Garden__."_

_ Sora surveyed both girls with interest._

_ "Hey beautiful, what's your name?" Sora asked Kairi._

_ "Hi, I'm Kairi." _

* * *

"Hm, okay, I will." Sora said.

"Just…use all the sappy stories from when we dated." I said sharply, praying that we could drop the subject of our past relationship.

"Mm. Alright." Sora mumbled.

Then I saw it.

The giant towering cabin was more of a mansion then a cabin. Snow was covering the roof, in fact, most everything was covered in snow. We were high enough up the mountain that everything was cold and frozen, despite the fact that it was June.

"Holy shit!" Sora said loudly.

"Is that…?"

"Yup." I answered his unfinished question.

It was still a few miles up, but you could already tell that it was huge.

The cab sputtered and Sora made a worried face.

"Are we…out of gas?" He asked.

"Eeeyyy, no?" The cab driver answered, not too confidently.

Sure enough, the car came to a shaky halt and we were stranded on the mountain.

**A/N I'm tired. This was kind of a Sora/Kairi bonding chapter. But I did try to make this one a bit longer than my other chapters. Sorry about the little racist jokes I made. OOOOPSSS.**

**I AM SO FLIPPING HAPPY. THIS STORY HAS 37 REVIEWS, 7 FAVORITES, AND 11 FOLLOWS!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! AND PUHLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**GUESS WHAT?**

**I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BY SUNDAY IF THIS STORY GETS 50 REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~The Cabin in the Mountains~**

**WHAT THE FUCK**

**HERE I AM, IN CALIFORNIA, ENJOYING MY VACATION**

**WHEN BAM! 50 FUCKING REVIEWS.**

**WELL I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. I HOPE YOU ARE FUCKING HAPPY.**

Take a look.

What do you see?

Here's what the average person might see:

Sun-dappled snow that rests along the banks of frozen rivers. Waterfalls whisper sweet nothings as they trickle off of rocky cliffs. Pine trees are silent; however as the snow covered branches sway slightly in the wind. The untamed wilderness is completely free. Moose and rabbits litter the steep mountaintop. A short red haired girl is flipping the fuck out.

That girl is me.

"What the _fuck_ Jorge? Are you FUCKING kidding me? You didn't fill the motherfucking GAS TANK before you LEFT?!"

I was pretty pissed off.

"We are going to fucking DIE out here, you fucking IMBECILE!" By now, I my voice was completely gone and I had resorted to simple hyperventilation.

"Ey, chica, my name is not Jorge." The cab driver said a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I didn't answer, considering that I had almost no air in my lungs.

"Kairi, _relax,_ we're not going to die, the cabin is only a few miles away." Sora reassured me confidently.

"_Sora,"_ I whispered dangerously. "There are more bears than _people _on the mainland."

"Kairi-" He started, but I didn't allow him to finish.

"If I am going to _fucking_ die, it is going to be skydiving out of a plane, and getting eaten _by a shark._" I paused for air. "And I'll be _damned _if I die _any _other way."

Sora gave me an amused smile. "That's great Kairi, but don't worry, we'll be fine." He walked towards me and put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed it.

"You know nothing of the world." I said menacingly. I pulled his arm off of my shoulders and walked back into the cab.

"Kairi, come back!" Sora called.

"No! I am NOT coming out." I said, crossing my arms and turning away from him.

I knew for a fact that I was overreacting. Maybe this was just my last ditch effort to get away from my family. It was sad that I had to have a nervous breakdown in order to avoid my family. I looked outside and watched Sora huff and tap his foot against the gravelly road.

If you could even call it a road.

Sora finally wheeled around reluctantly and threw the cab door open so the cold air slapped my bare arms.

He then scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"AAAAAAHHH FUCK. Put me down. PUT ME DOWN!" I relentlessly pounded his muscular back with my small fists, with zero effect.

"Kairi, I am going to carry you up this fucking mountain. And you are going to behave." He said casually. I halted my hammerfisting and scrunched up my face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked angrily.

"Remember who's holding the cards here babe." Sora said in a sing-song voice.

_Fuck._

My whole body went limp and I moaned.

"Good girl." Sora said, grinning like an idiot.

"I bet you're pretty proud of yourself." I remarked calmly.

"You know what? I really am." Sora said proudly, running the hand that wasn't holding me up through his hair nonchalantly.

I sighed and tapped my fingers against his back leisurely. I gasped in sudden realization.

"Sora! We forgot our bags!" I exclaimed, struggling to escape Sora's grasp on my legs.

"Don't worry, Juan over there's got'em." He said pointedly.

I lifted my head to see 'Juan' dragging our bags with extreme violence and muttering curse words in different languages.

"Hey Sora?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes Kairi?" He answered with false politeness.

Or was it genuine?

I just couldn't tell with this boy.

"Will you _please _put me down?" I asked kindly, tracing circles on his back with my index finger.

I felt Sora shudder from my touch and I smirked.

"I don't know…I kind of like holding you up." He said teasingly.

"Please?" I asked with an obvious pout on my face. Although Sora couldn't see my face, I could feel him hesitate.

He shifted me around so that he was now carrying me bridal style.

"How about, we make a deal?" He said, looking at me with slightly observant eyes.

Nothing good ever comes from a deal with Sora.

"I'm listening…?" I said testily. I didn't trust him, but I really didn't want to be carried upside down up a mountain.

Sora grinned triumphantly.

Him and his stupid _smiling._

"If you kiss me, I'll put you down." He said.

Whoa, didn't see _that _one coming.

Okay, I was not going to lie.

I really wanted to kiss that rat bastard's lips.

But I had an even better idea.

I took his cheek with one of my hands and I pulled the side of his face to my lips. I kissed his cheek then I roughly shoved his face away from mine.

"There. Done!" I proclaimed, hopping out of his arms and dusting my jeans off.

"Hey, that's not allowed!" He shouted. I giggled girlishly.

"You said you wanted me to kiss you. _And I did._" I said smugly, fluttering my eyelashes like a love struck schoolgirl.

For once. Sora was the one who had nothing to say. He narrowed his eyes at me and pursed his lips pristinely.

"Well played, Lockhart." He said with actual kindness. "You've learned a lot."

"I learned from the best," I said, touching his nose with my finger playfully.

"EY! EY! YOU TWO! STOP MOVING!" 'Juan' whisper yelled desperately.

I did what he said and turned around slowly. 'Juan's' finger was pointing shakily at a snow-covered pine tree branch. At first, I saw nothing but snow, but then, on closer inspection, I noticed a large brown shape, moving sluggishly with another smaller brown shape.

My first thought: _It's a fucking BEAR!_

I scrambled behind Sora and jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly and throwing my arms around his neck violently.

"_Ouch, Kairi! If you wanted to crawl all over me, you could've just asked!" _Sora whispered.

I ignored him and zeroed in on the bear.

Wait.

That's not a bear…

That's a moose.

I let out a breath I was not aware that I was holding. _Just a moose._ I relaxed my grip on Sora's neck and touched my hand to my heart in relief.

"Oh, thank god…it's just a-" 'Juan' cut me off by another shush.

"Quiet children! The mother moose can be crazier than a full grown grizzly!" 'Juan' whisper yelled, yet again. "Just silencio and she may leave us be… "

Confused, I heeded 'Juan's' warning and stayed completely still, while Sora held my legs in place so I didn't fall off of him.

There was one thing for sure, death by moose was not on my agenda.

But both moose were quite still…it almost looked like they were…

Eating.

"Ohmygod, _look!_ They're eating! It's like a moose-feeder or something!" I whispered in Sora's ear.

Sora nodded and motioned for 'Juan' to move along. The moose seemed pretty preoccupied with their food, so they were pretty oblivious to our shuffling.

"Who the hell would feed the goddamn moose?" I asked when we were out of the mother moose's vicinity.

Click.

That sounded a little bit like…

A gun loading.

"I would."

**HA TAKE THAT PUNKS**

**I MADE THE CHAPTER SHORT CUZ YOU GUYS ARE**

**_ASSHOLES._**

**I AM TOTALLY KIDDING. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**But seriously, I DID NOT EXCPECT YOU GUYS TO MAKE THAT QUOTA.**

**JESUS.**

**You guys, I cANNOT thank you enough for ALL OF THE REVIEWS. **

**I LOVE AAAALLL REVIEWers AND **

**STUDIES SHOW THAT MORE REVIEWS= FASTER UPDATES!**

**AND I PROMISE!**

**I PROMISE**

**NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL ARRIVE AT THE CABIN.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. SO. MUCH.**

**PS KAT AND AoC YOU GUYS ARE RAT BASTARDS. I KNOW YOU PLANNED THIS.**

**XOXOKAREN**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Yesterday was my birthday, and I was on vacation, and I had 3 volleyball games, and I had practice and I HAD FUCKING HOMEWORK so in a nutshell, life sucks and here's my next chapter.**

**~The Cabin in the Mountains~**

"I would."

Oh great, I pissed off the moose feeder.

Sora and I both turned around rather slowly, careful not to provoke the gun-wielding man.

I was pleasantly surprised when I saw that the man holding the gun was more of a _young_ man, and he was rather attractive.

He was tall, and he actually looked a teensy bit like Sora, with spiky brownish hair and an angry expression on his face. The only differences were that the boy was a bit lankier than Sora, and he had dark brown eyes.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to turn the fuck around and _never _come back." He said. He had a smooth, clean voice that made him sound like he could be a pop star.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sora asked angrily, putting his hand on my shoulder protectively.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do, shoot us?"

I realized the mistake in my words only _after _I said them.

"Well, that was the plan…" Mystery man said, looking at us with disinterest.

"Uh, look, we don't want any trouble, we're just trying to—" Sora attempted to explain our situation, but he was rudely cut off by mystery dude.

"Well, you've already caused enough trouble, so I suggest you all leave, before I blow your brains out." Mystery man said calmly.

"We didn't even do anything!" Sora yelled.

I racked my brain for anything that we could have possibly done wrong.

"Well your fucking girlfriend screams so loud she'll cause a fucking avalanche!" Mystery guy reasoned sharply.

Sora glared at me and I glared back more violently.

"Uhuh, we just need to get to that cabin, sooo…" Juan said. I had almost forgotten that he was still with us. His tanned finger was pointing to the edge of the cabin that was peeking off the side of a steep cliff.

Mystery man followed his finger. "Oh, you guys are the slickers that stay there?" He laughed coldly. "Well by all means, I'm not going to stop you from entering hell's gate!" He kept laughing.

"What is so funny?!" Sora asked impatiently. He still didn't understand.

Unfortunately, I did.

"Yes, we are on our way to hell. Can you just not make this any harder for me?" I begged.

He looked a little bit conflicted, debating whether or not he should let us go.

"Fine. But you guys are going to need a guide, it's almost nightfall, and _that's _when the bears really do come out."

I shivered at his tone of voice. He was probably right.

"Will you help us?" I asked hopefully. Sora looked bewildered.

"What? No way! No way in HELL is he taking us up there!" Sora screamed. I pursed my lips tightly.

"_Sora,_" I growled lowly. "We _need_ his help!"

"No we don't! We can make it on our own! Right Juan?" Sora looked to Juan for approval.

"Ay! My name ain't Juan chico! It's _Poncho._" He annunciated carefully.

"Poncho?! Friggin' Poncho? I thought that was an article of clothing, not a name! Want a poncho, Poncho?" Sora asked rhetorically. He was at the point of tearing his own hair out, and I put my hand on his chest in an attempt to calm him down.

"Sora, calm down." I said soothingly. He looked down at me and I was half expecting him to glare at me murderously, but to my surprise, his face softened a little.

"Fine. Mountain man over here can take us to the cabin." He said, blowing a stray spike out of his face.

"My name's Neku, by the way." Mountain man said, lowering his gun and trudging to the side of the rocky mountain road.

I followed Neku, and Sora and Poncho did the same.

"Make sure to be quiet." Neku said in a whisper.

"No shit Sherlock." Sora hissed. I elbowed him and he inhaled sharply.

"Ouch woman! What the hell was that for!?" He asked angrily. By now he wasn't even trying to whisper.

"Shut. Up!" I whispered. He looked taken aback for a second. I'm sure he was going to yell at me, but Neku prevented his upcoming outburst.

"Will you two be quiet! The bears are always hungry you know!" Neku whisper-yelled.

"Oh, shut up Kristoff!" Sora said. I was completely confused as to why Sora was being so hostile towards Neku.

"Sora!" I whispered. Neku looked really pissed and I got worried that he would leave us to fend for ourselves, he did have a shotgun, after all.

"Excuse us for a minute," I said hurriedly to Neku and Poncho. Neku sighed and stopped walking so we could talk in private.

I pulled Sora violently to the side of the road, about twenty feet from the other people in our party.

As soon as we were far enough away from them, I began scolding him.

"What the hell are you doing!? Are you _trying_ to get us eaten?!"

Sora put his hand behind his head and pursed his lips.

"I don't like that guy! He seems…suspicious…" Sora said lamely.

"Well he's our only shot at not becoming dinner for fucking Fozzie bear!" I argued.

"But I don't trust him…" Sora whined.

"Sora, you are acting like a two year old! Now grow some fucking balls and act like a gentleman goddammit!" I said loudly.

Sora muttered a few choice curse words under his breath.

"Fine, let's just go." He mumbled.

We walked back towards the road. By now, the sun was just a sliver of dark red at the horizon line, and we had to rely on what little amount of light the now appearing stars offered to get around.

We caught up to Poncho and Neku, who were both looking rather impatient and pissed off.

"What took you guys so long? You know we don't have time for you guys to be having quickies every five minutes!" Neku whispered angrily.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks the second he said that. Sora was smirking annoyingly.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous." Sora said proudly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged his arm away uncomfortably and hurried towards Neku and Poncho.

Neku laughed meanly. "Looks like the sex isn't as good as you thought it was huh?" He said to Sora.

Sora gave him a menacing look and my blush grew even redder.

Leave it too your cheeks to betray you when you need to act natural.

"Listen, you little—" Sora started.

"Can we just get going?" I asked desperately. Sora lowered his fist and Neku lowered his gun.

"Fine, let's go." Neku said. I breathed a sigh of relief and Sora muttered some not very nice things.

We walked in silence, and soon enough only the moonlight was our wayfinder. I watched the cabin grow nearer and nearer, and I could already see some of the lights were on, even from this far away.

I remembered from my last visit to the cabin, that pretty much everyone stayed awake until midnight. That was another thing that I hated about the cabin. I didn't want to stay up for three extra hours just to talk to some stuck up rich people whose only purpose in life was to flash their money in other people's faces and brag about their kids!

I pouted slightly at the memory and hugged my hands to my shoulders. It was got chillier as we ascended up the mountain, and I could see the snow banks that dotted the landscape.

The only sound that we could hear was the sound of our suitcases being dragged up the dirt road by Poncho. Well, that and the soft sound of my own breathing.

I breathed out of my mouth softly and watched as my breath turned into vapor when it hit the cool night air. To my right, I watched Sora mirror my actions and his own breath curled in the rustling wind.

Suddenly, I felt the need to talk to someone, _anyone._ I looked at Sora for a second and opened my mouth, expecting words to come out. Only nothing did, and I stood there like a goldfish, my mouth opening and closing.

Unfortunately, Sora decided to look at me at that moment. He took one glance at my face and an attractive smile lit up his face.

"You need something?" He asked cutely.

Ugh, I was getting _way_ too used to him.

"Uh…no." I admitted slowly. He laughed softly and wrapped his arm around my arms.

"You cold?" He asked quietly. He rubbed my arms softly and I shivered.

_Why are you being so nice to me?_

"Aw, do you really think I'm that mean Kairi?" Sora asked.

_Wait, did I say that out loud?_

Sora laughed a little. "Yes, yes you did."

"Fuck!" I said a little bit too loudly.

Neku turned around and shushed me. I could sense Sora rolling his eyes. I still wondered why he hated him so much.

"We're almost there, so just keep quiet, ya hear?" Neku said.

I groaned a little. Sora rubbed my arms again and leaned in close to me.

"Don't worry baby, I'll protect you from your weird old relatives." He said with a light chuckle.

I swatted his arm off of me.

"Don't call me that!" I whispered. He laughed at my discomfort.

"You're such a bastard…" I whispered softly.

"And _you're _a crazy bitch." He said cheerfully. "A match made in heaven," he added sarcastically.

I glared at him again, although I doubted that he could see my face clearly. I could barely see his now, and the only source of light on his face were his bright sapphire eyes.

"Hear that?"

I nearly jumped at the sound of Neku's voice.

"Hear what?" Sora asked angrily.

"The wolves." Neku said wistfully. I listened carefully.

Sure enough, I could hear a faint howling in the distance. It was eerie, and I could feel light goose bumps on my arms.

"Creepy…" I said unknowingly.

We walked for a few more minutes in silence, listening to the wolves howl and the pine needles rustle. By now, the snow was piled high, and we were only about a hundred feet from the cabin.

"Hey Neku?" I asked quietly.

Neku turned around so that he was walking backwards.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Will you shoot me?" I asked in false seriousness. He laughed softly and Sora growled lowly.

"I would, but then your family might come after me, and they be scary." Neku explained.

"Would you two stop flirting for five seconds?" Sora asked angrily.

"What? Sora what are you talking about?" I asked, bewildered by his tone.

…Wait a second…

Oh…

Oh.

Things are making sense…

Dots are being connected…

Oh.

And this time, it was my turn to smirk.

Sora was _jealous._

And he had absolutely no reason to be jealous, Neku and I had barely even talked, let alone flirted with.

"You two have been practically _molesting _each other ever since you pointed your fucking gun at us!" Sora yelled.

"What? Sora that's completely—"

"Sora, I'm gay." Neku said flatly.

Both Sora and I were completely frozen.

"W-wait…really?" Sora asked, confused.

"Haha, no. But you have absolutely nothing to worry about. It's pretty clear that she loves you." Neku said reassuringly.

Wait…

What?

"Oh really?" Sora asked, slowly turning his head to look at me.

Okay, if I wasn't embarrassed before, I sure as **fuck** am now.

"Uhuh, yeah Neku, **REALLY?**" I asked dangerously.

"Wait…am I missing something?" Neku asked.

"Yeah, your **spleen **you stupid, little—" I started, beyond furious.

"We're just, uh, going through a little rough patch here." Sora covered lamely.

"Oh, well, don't worry, you guys will definitely pull through. You guys make a good match, no matter how fucked up and weird you may be…" He said the last part a little bit more quiet than the first part.

"Don't we just?" Sora said happily, while placing a warm kiss on my cheek.

I pushed him away harshly and rubbed my cheek, attempting to kill his mouth germs.

"And we've arrived, hell's gate." Neku gestured to the cabin.

It was so much bigger than I had remembered. Sora whistled and Poncho gave us our bags.

"Uh, see you guys around!" Neku said in a hurry. And then he jogged back down the mountain from which he came. Poncho followed him, but not without giving us a little salute.

I would've said 'fuck me' right about now, but I think that Sora would've actually complied, so I resorted with screwing my mouth shut and marching to the door.

"Here we go…" I heard Sora mumble behind me.

I took one look at the large wooden doorway and shifted uncomfortably.

"Aren't you going to knock?" Sora asked wearily.

I held my arm out, poised to do just that, but I hesitated.

"Do you know how to knock?" Sora asked sarcastically. I turned around and glared at him.

I faced the door again with utter determination to rip the band-aid off nice and quick.

I gave the door three solid knocks and then I backed away so that I was standing behind Sora. Behind the door, I could hear moving feet and clinking drinks.

Soon enough, the door flung open to reveal bout a dozen eager faces.

"Kai-ri…how nice of you to actually show up!" My mother said in a friendly tone, but I could hear the anger inside. She reached through the thin crowd and grabbed my arm, pulling my through four different people.

"And who…is this?" My mother asked with keen interest, her eyes locked on Sora.

"That's my…boyfriend."

Oh god, I hope I didn't sound to strangled.

Stay calm, they can smell fear.

My mother clapped her hands to her cheeks excitedly. "He is so cute!" She said loudly.

My dad looked hesitant to meet him, but he shook Sora's hand firmly anyway.

"Alright everyone, let's give my daughter and her boyfriend a nice, warm welcome to the cabin!" My mother said in a sickly sweet tone.

Fuck.

**A/N YAY I finished this, and I have a volleyball game in *looks at watch dramatically* A half an hour! So nsorry that it's short, but it's something anyways! Also, I will probably be doing chapter 2 of Go On before I start writing the next chapter for this. ****_Sorreh! _****AND HYESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY SO HAPPY BDAY TO MEEEE! **

**PPS DID ANYONE CACH MY FROZEN REFERENCES? ANYONE? NO ONE...OKAY.**

**I LOVEEE EVERUONEEE**

**BYYYYEEEE**

**XOXOKAREN**


End file.
